Grateful Child
by dppokegirl23
Summary: A tribute to Cory Aquino.


Grateful Child

Me: Don't talk to me.  
Dianne: Sorry, ever since she's received news of Mrs. Aquino's death, she's been a bit of a recluse. She misses the woman, so in honor of former President Corazon Aquino, this fic was created. Casey here doesn't feel like owning anything.  
Sally: Huh. Well, this is post-Blackout (how come she's doing a lot of those), pre-Road Trip and has a little USxUK.

* * *

Evalynn Carla Santos had never experienced a blow like this before. Martial Law had left her struggling to get up on her feet, but she was alright after it all. Because of Corazon Aquino.

Now, she stared at her television as it announced that Cory Aquino had passed away at 76.

_It can't be..._

Evalynn dropped her glass of water. It shattered, spilling water and glass shards everywhere. Some dug into her skin, but she didn't notice.

_No, it CAN'T be._

For the first time since Martial Law, the Republic of the Philippines collapsed onto her living room couch.

* * *

Alfred and Arthur stared at the unconscious female country before them. They had come over to give their condolences, only to find the usually cheery Philippines on her couch, a tear rolling down her cheek from her closed eye. Arthur knew what had happened instantly.

"Eva..." Arthur wiped away the lone tear as Alfred stood by, not making a sound.

Uncharacteristically, for Alfred, the blonde country put a teddy bear into Evalynn's lap.

Arthur gave him a look. "Alfred...?"

Alfred shed one small tear, answering his boyfriend's question.

"You miss Mrs. Aquino, don't you?" Arthur deduced, then instinctively reached out, stroking America's back.

"I met Ninoy once, after one of his speeches. He told me so much about Mrs. Aquino, and how Eva was suffering." Alfred stared up at the ceiling, possibly wishing for Ninoy to come and help comfort him and Eva. "When he was assassinated, I went to Eva's land, and met Cory. She was pretty hesitant to take on the job of booting out Marcos."

Arthur never knew what had happened when Alfred had flown to the Philippines. Now the US was pouring it all out while he shed more tears.

"Cory was the nicest woman I knew. She didn't want to run, she felt she would be a bad President. I convinced her to, told her that Ninoy would've wanted her to carry on his legacy. So, with my prodding, since Eva couldn't walk, let alone get up and stand, Cory ran."

"So that was what happened." Arthur had listened to Alfred's story, and was now stunned. The arrogant, "I'M THE HERO", childish, immature America had been the man who helped Cory start People Power?

Alfred nodded. "Let's go."

Without a word, both got up and left.

* * *

LATER...

Evalynn woke up with a start. Nobody was around, but she noticed a small teddy bear. It was Cory's teddy.

She picked up the bear which had dirtied and tarnished with age. The brownish eyes gazed at her.

Inspecting the bear, she noticed a small note.

_Dear Eva,_

_This teddy was given to me by Cory. Sealand and England helped stitch it up, with some help from randommiss_sunshine on CU._

_Sorry it took so long to give it to you. Canada had added one last touch._

_America_

_One last touch?_

Philippines noticed a new smile upon the teddy bear. Canada had apparently stitched it on. She noticed another note. And this time, her eyes welled up with tears.

_Baby,_

_Cory helped me stitch the smile back on. Weird, since I never could stitch smiles right. She said you were like a butterfly. She told me that she didn't run because, politically, you didn't need her anymore. Emotionally..._

_You've got me and her._

_I love you, girl_

**_CANADA_**

_My friend,_

_Canada was very cooperative once he got over the fact that I was a ghost._

(Evalynn giggled, Cory had a great sense of humor.)

_He stitched the smile on with my help. I heard about his bad stitching skills from you, so I decided to help him. He is very nice and gentle. Like you say, he is yours._

_Cory_

For the first time in the day, amidst the tears, Evalynn smiled.

_Thank you for everything, Cory._

* * *

Dianne: Well, please read and review! Anything to lift Casey's mood!

* * *

REFERENCES

randommiss_sunshine, you ask? She's Sonny Munroe from Sonny with a Chance making a cameo!


End file.
